The Light Inside the Dark 4: Lucifer Rising
by kattiesmom
Summary: Part four in the Light Inside the Dark series. Dean had returned from Hell. Sam was addicted to demon's blood. Lilith had begun the apocalypse, with breaking the seals that kept Lucifer in his cage. Will Calleigh and Dean be able to save Sam, and stop Lucifer from rising?


_Light Inside the Dark_

_Lucifer Rising_

How in one year can everything spiral completely out of control? Calleigh had no idea, but she knew the one event that had gotten it started. Dean's death. That's when Sam began his transformation into someone that she didn't recognize anymore. When Dean had gone to Hell, it hit Sam harder than anyone could have guessed. That was why Calleigh had to get away from him. She was afraid that he would die, and take her down with him. The straw that had broken the camel's back was when he chose a _demon_ over her. She left, and returned to Bobby's house. He took her in, and she all but quit hunting. However, she helped Bobby with research and went on alcohol runs for him.

That is, until one day in September. The day that Dean returned from Hell. That day renewed her hope that everything could be okay again. At some point during this past year, that feeling had started slipping away, until it was almost gone completely. She had found out that Sam was still working with Ruby, and when Dean had found out, he was pissed, at both of them. At Calleigh for not telling him, and at Sam for working with a demon, and for choosing Ruby over Calleigh.

Then, they met _angels_. All of her preconcieved notions about angels were totally broken apart, when she met Castiel and Uriel. She was informed that angels were warriors for Heaven. Angels were dicks, Dean's words, not hers.

They found out that Lilith was breaking some seals. Seals to what? Lucifer's cage, in Hell. If Lilith were to break 66 seals, Lucifer's cage would open, and he would walk the earth, bringing the apocalypse with him. It had gotten bad, fast. They tried to save seals from breaking, and they managed to protect some, like when they stopped the Reapers from being killed. However more were being broken, and now they were all broken, thanks to Lilith. They needed to stop Lilith before she could break the final seal.

They had something else to worry about now too, Sam. Sam had gone so far off the rails, that she didn't know if they would be able to bring him back. Dean, Calleigh and Bobby had found out Sam's dirty little secret, he had been drinking demon blood. That was why Sam was getting so strong, and so out of control. She should have realized that Ruby would manipulate him to that point, but she hadn't, and now she blamed herself for it happening to him.

Dean and Bobby had locked him in the bomb shelter, making him go through demon detox, cold turkey. It didn't turn out too well for him. The demon blood made him hallucinate. They could hear him screaming from a floor above him. It was tearing her up to hear him suffering like that. Once, she snuck down, and went in, to comfort him. It was the wrong thing to do, because he was in the middle of a hallucination, and thought that she was something evil.

"Get back! I'm warning you, I will kill you."

"Sam, calm down, it's me, it's Calleigh. I came to check on you."

"You're not her! She's dead! I watched you kill her!"

"No, Sam, it's me, I'm not dead, I swear I'm me. I'm not going to kill you. I want to help you get better."

Sam's face relaxed.

"Calleigh, is that really you?"

She smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, it's me."

She pulled him into a hug. She hugged him tightly, then pulled out of the hug. He just looked at her for a moment, the his eyes became cloudy once again. He frowned, and suddenly grabbed her by her throat. She gasped, and wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"Sam, stop it right now! Sam you're hurting me! Let me go!" She told him.

"You can't fool me anymore! You're not Calleigh. Now I am going to kill you." Sam sneered at her.

Now, she was worried. Sam was delusional, and couldn't be reasoned with. Not when he was like this. Sam squeezed her neck tighter. She was having a hard time breathing. She managed to build enough energy up, to telekentically push him away from her. Since she hadn't been practicing since the day she woke up in that ghost town, she was a little rusty, and not very powerful. She managed to make him stumble, but it was enough to get him to release her necck. She gasped for air, and tried to stumble over to the exit, but he got there first, and locked her in there, with him. She backed away from him, but he came towards her. She knew that if she didn't knock him out, he would severely hurt her, if not end up killing her. She gathered more energy up, and tried flinging him away from her. She got a better result than before, but it was nowhere near as powerful as what it used to be.

"Is that all you got? This should be easy to kill you then." Sam taunted her.

Screw that, she decided on a more hand to hand approach. She slugged him, and sent him stumbling backwards. She knew that she couldn't pause for one second, or else he would get the upper hand on her, and that would be bad, for her. She kicked him, and he went down. She kicked him in the gut, and went to grab him, to pick him up. However, he grabbed her ankle, and took her feet out from under her. She fell to the floor with a grunt. Pain shot through her body like electricity. Sam began punching her. She tried blocking her face with her arms, but he still manged to get hits in. He forced her to her feet, and threw her into the wall. She yelled in pain, and he started in on beating her once more. He had her up against the wall, with his hands wrapped around her neck, and squeezing. Her vision was starting to get blurry, when she saw Dean standing behind Sam.

"Dean." She gasped.

Sam turned to look behind him. Dean knocked Sam out. Sam and Calleigh fell to the floor at the same time. Calleigh was gasping for air, while Sam was out cold. Dean went over to Calleigh, and tried helping her stand up.

"Bobby, get Sam onto the cot." Dean told him.

Dean helped Calleigh upstairs, and into the library.

"What were you thinking?! Sam could have killed you. He would have if I hadn't gotten down there in time. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I should be fine. I know he could kill me, but I couldn't handle hearing him suffer any longer. I was trying to help him, comfort him. I was trying to make it easier on him. He thought I was a demon, or something. I tried stopping him with my telekenesis. It didn't work, I haven't used it since we killed Azazel, so I was extremely rusty." She told him.

"You used your power?"

"I had to! He was trying to kill me, remember? It didn't work, because I _don't_ use it. I was on survival mode." She told him.

Dean exhaled loudly.

"I know, but you know that I don't like it when you guys use them." Dean said.

"I realize that, which is why I don't use them, they scare me. I see what they did to Sam, with the help of Ruby, and I don't want to end up like that." She said.

Dean gave a nod.

"We need to get you cleaned up, so I can check for and broken bones." Dean told her.

She nodded.

She managed to sit comfortably on the couch, while Dean went to get the first aid kit, and some wet cloths, to clean up the blood from her face. He had cleaned, and patched up her face, and then had her take off her shirt, to check her over for any internal injuries. That was what they were doing when Bobby got upstairs, to them.

"Should I even ask?" Bobby asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, and Calleigh smiled.

"Dean's playing doctor, seeing if I have any internal damage. Totally moral, I swear." She said.

"Right." Bobby said.

"So, what's the verdict, doctor Dean?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing's broken, but I do believe that you have a couple bruised ribs." Dean said.

"Perfect." She muttered, getting her shirt back on.

"Hey, you wouldn't have _any_ inguries, if you hadn't gone down there." Dean told her.

She sighed.

"I don't need a lecture right now Dean. I'm going to change into clean clothes, and then do some target practice." She said, gingerly getting to her feet.

"Without telekenesis." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"_I know._" She said.

She went upstairs and changed.

X*X*X

Needless to say, Sam escaped. Someone, or something had released him. He managed to get to one of the many cars in the junkyard, and took off, but not before knocking Bobby out. Dean had been speaking to Castiel, while Calleigh was out back, doing target practice. When something in her gut told her that something was wrong, she listened to it, and went into detective mode. She had found Bobby passed out cold on the ground. Dean tried tracking down Sam.

When Dean had found Sam, Calleigh made him take her with him. Neither were too happy when they did find Sam. He was with Ruby, and looked like he had just feasted on her blood. It made Calleigh feel sick. Dean went after Ruby, and got some good hits in on her. Sam stopped Dean from killing Ruby. Sam told Ruby to leave, and wouldn't let Dean or Calleigh go after her. Neither of them liked that either. That was when Sam and Dean got into it. First it was just arguing between the two of them, then Sam said something that Dean didn't like too much, and Dean punched Sam in the jaw. That's when everything exploded. Sam fought back. Calleigh tried helping Dean out, but they both told her to stay out of it. She didn't like it, the two of them fighting like this. They'd had their share of bad arguments, but never _anything_ like this had happened before. Sam was trying to kill Dean. Sam kicked Dean's ass, and got him down onto the floor, and started strangling him. She yelled at Sam to stop, trying to pull Sam off of Dean, but Sam wouldn't budge. Sam didn't kill Dean, thankfully. Sam stood, and headed for the door. Calleigh was at Dean's side in an instant. Dean looked at Sam, and told him that if he walked out the door, to never come back again. Sam left, and slammed the door behind him. Sam was gone.

Calleigh cleaned him up, and looked him over, he was fine, nothing broken, but he would have bruises. They left and headed back to Bobby's.

X*X*X

Bobby and Dean were fighting, and Calleigh was trying to tune them out. She kept replaying Sam fighting with Dean, and Sam leaving. She jumped in surprise when Bobby got angry, threw everything off his desk, and started yelling at Dean. Suddenly, Dean was gone. He had just disappeared into thin air. Calleigh and Bobby looked at each other in confusion. Bobby thought that the angels had taken Dean. The seals were almost all broken. The angels were keeping Dean safe until the time that they needed him. Calleigh shook her head. She was sidelined, and didn't know what was happening.

X*X*X

She had lost track of time. She had almost walked a groove into the floor from pacing so often. Bobby was trying to ignore her, but she was kind of distracting. That was when Cas showed up. He told her that she needed to come with him. She was slightly confused, but she didn't have time to ask questions. He took her arm in his hand, and in the blink of an eye, she was in a room with Dean standing right infront of her. Dean turned, and Cas grabbed him, and covered his mouth. Cas took the demon knife out, and cut his arm. Cas began making a symbol on one of the walls. Just as Cas finished, another angel, Zachariah, showed up, freaking out on Cas. Cas touched the symbol, there was a blinding white light, and when it went out, Zachariah was gone. Now Calleigh was completely lost. Cas told them that they needed to stop Sam from killing Lilith. Cas handed the demon knife to Dean. They didn't understand why they needed to stop Sam, Lilith was going to break the seal.

"Lilith _is_ the final seal!" Cas told them.

"Where is he?" Calleigh asked.

Cas didn't know.

"But there is someone that does know where he will be. He knows everything that is going to happen, and where it will happen." Calleigh said, looking at Dean.

"Chuck." Dean said.

The profit that they had met a few months ago.

"Chuck." Calleigh said.

Cas put his hands on Calleigh and Dean's shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, they were standing in Chuck's very messy, very cluttered living room. Chuck was currently on the phone, ordering a hooker, Mistress Magda. How interesting. Chuck wanted to know what they were doing there? They weren't in this story, he told them. Cas said that they were making it up as they went. Dean and Calleigh looked at him in slight shock and surprise. Chuck didn't want to give up any information, so Dean threatened him. Chuck tried pulling the 'I've got an arch angel attached to me' card, but then Dean asked Chuckk who he thought would get hit first? Chuck then got worried, and gave up what he knew.

Ilchester Maryland, St. Mary's convent. How ironic, the door to Lucifer's cage was in a church.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Calleigh asked.

"I've got that covered. You two go and stop Sam, and I will stay here, and deal with the arch angel. Hurry." Cas told them.

Before they could say anything, they were at the convent. They looked at each other, and then started looking for Sam. They turned the corner, and at the end of the corridor, they saw Sam, with his back to them, facing Lilith, who was pinned against the bottom of an alter, and Ruby. Ruby turned to look at them, and smirked. Calleigh and Dean started running for them. Ruby put her hand out, and shut the doors. The doors shut just as they got to them. They started pounding on the doors, and calling Sam's name. Dean found a tall candle holder standing close to the door, and began using that like a battering ram. Calleigh picked one up and started doing the same. It was a very slow process. They heard screams coming from the other side of the door. Sam was killing Lilith.

"Sam! No! Don't do it!" Calleigh shouted.

They heard one last scream, then nothing. They looked at each other, then they fought harder to get into the room. Moments later, they managed to break into the room. They found Sam on the floor, and Ruby kneeling over him. Dean and Calleigh threw the candle holders to the floor, and went for Ruby. Ruby told them that they were too late. Dean told her that he didn't care. Dean took the demon knife out, and Calleigh watched as Sam held Ruby in place as Dean stabbed Ruby. Ruby died, and Sam threw her to the floor. Sam told them that he was sorry.

"What is that?" Calleigh asked, pointing to Lilith's blood.

To say that the blood was acting weird, was an understatement. It was like it had a life of it's own, making itself into a circle. The ground began shaking.

"It's the door." Sam gasped.

This was not good at all. Lucifer was about to rise.

Blinding white light started breaking through the door.

"He's coming!" Sam said.

Bad was becoming worse within the blink of an eye.

"We've got to go before he gets out all the way! Let's go!" Calleigh yelled, pulling on Dean's arm.

She pulled Dean, and Dean pulled Sam. They got to the doors, just as the doors slammed shut. They pounded, but the doors weren't opening. They turned, and stood up against the door. They watched in horror as the light began getting brighter and brighter. They shielded their eyes with their arms.

X*X

When they removed their arms, and opened their eyes, they were sitting down. On an airplane. All three of them were confused. How had they gotten on a plane. They looked around, and decided that they were now safe. The video on the plane's TV caught her attention. Yosemity Sam had gone to Hell, and was standing in the front of the Devil.

Suddenly, they had hit turbulance. Dean was trying not to freak out, and Calleigh realized that Dean was afraid of flying. They looked out of the window, and a bright white light was beaming from the ground straight up into the heavens. Lucifer's cage was fully open and he was now walking around on earth.

"We have to get going as quickly as we can. This is really bad." Calleigh said, once the plane straightened itself out.

Sam and Dean agreed.

They would find a car, and head over to Chuck's, to find out what they could about what would happen next, and find out what had happened to Cas. The world was about to come to an end, and the three of them needed to stop it from happening. They would need to come up with a way to stop the Devil...


End file.
